Momentos
by Hankoukette
Summary: Hinata descobre algo novo sobre Naruto e encontra Sasuke. Sakura parece também estar envolvida...


Disclaimer: Pra felicidade de todos os fãs de Naruto, o anime/manga/game/whatever não pertence a mim, Okay?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto-kun..."

Era a primeira vez que ele escutava dela seu nome seguido de _kun_.

"Eu preciso... falar com você..." A ingenuidade do garoto não o impediu de notar que a kunoichi parecia incomodada, nervosa. Ela encarava o chão, seu rosto demasiadamente corado e suas mãos agarradas à barra de sua roupa impacientemente.

Naruto logo imaginou o pior. A situação parecia séria. Talvez alguém houvesse saído ferido de alguma missão; ou então... Seria possível que alguém tivesse morrido?

Naruto intuitivamente tomou uma expressão séria. "Qual o problema, Sakura-chan?" O ninja fitava-a intensamente.

Ele estranhou a reação dela à sua pergunta: levantou decididamente a cabeça para contemplar olhos azul-oceano, o rubor em seu rosto apenas se aprofundou.

"Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa..."

"Huh? Sim, pode falar..." Ele agora adquiria uma feição interrogatória.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke caminhava pela academia em direção à área de treinamento, quando escutou uma suave lamúria. Procurou sua origem e se deparou com uma cena incomum: Hinata, encolhida num canto, chorava desoladamente.

"Hinata?" Ele anda em direção a ela. "O que aconteceu?"

"Sa-Sasuke..?" Acanhada, ela desvia o olhar. "Não é nada... importante." Hinata tenta disfarçar e sorrir, mas falha miseravelmente.

Sasuke nunca fora do tipo sensível. Desprezava qualquer transtorno da ordem de frescuras. Entretanto, apesar de não conhecer Hinata tão bem, imaginava que ela fosse séria, determinada. Logo, fosse o que fosse que a incomodava, devia ser algo significativo.

"Pode confiar em mim.." Sasuke é surpreendido pelas próprias palavras.

Nessa hora, Hinata sentiu uma estranha segurança com ele. Talvez porque estivesse tão angustiada e vulnerável. Sem que pudesse se controlar, começou a desabafar com o garoto que estava ali.

"...eu vi... eu não sabia disso..." Hinata soluçava e chorava, Sasuke mal podia entender o que ela falava. "...não, eu sabia que ele gostava dela; mas não que ela..." Ela inspirou. "Eu vi os dois juntos, Sasuke... aqui, hoje, e eles..."

_'Então era isso;'_ Sasuke pensou. _'achei que tinha sido alguma coisa séria, mas são só inutilidades estilo Sakura. Tanto desespero por causa de desilusão amorosa... Eu acho que nisso todas as meninas devem ser iguais...'_

Mesmo assim, decidiu que iria a consolar. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como, mas iria tentar.

"Ãnh... vai ficar tudo bem...." Incerto do que fazer, Sasuke apóia sua mão no ombro da pequena kunoichi. Ele nunca havia estado numa situação como essa antes. Assim, ocorreu-lhe um pensamento um tanto inadequado e, antes que pudesse se conter, o verbalizou.

"Quem é _'ele'_?"

A jovem sentiu-se incomodada pela pergunta, mas seu já crítico estado emocional impediu que a nova sensação se sobressaísse. Hesitou por um momento, mas Sasuke parecia tão confiável, tão protetor... Além de ser o primeiro genin do ano de Konoha. Podia entender porque Sakura tinha se apaixonado por ele. Seus olhos de ônix eram tão penetrantes... - _O qu_?

Hinata repreendeu os próprios pensamentos, ainda que não claramente formulados.

"Naruto-kun." Ela respondeu finalmente.

Como Sasuke podia ser tão denso? Era _óbvio _que era Naruto! Qualquer um que tivesse a mínima noção podia ter adivinhado! Desse jeito só faria a garota chorar mais...

Sob a ameaça de novas lágrimas, Hinata enterrou o rosto no peito do amigo. "Eu não quero... mais... chorar por ele, Sasuke-kun..."

De repente, a informação ele que obtivera pareceu ser processada: _Naruto _estava com uma garota! Isso certamente, tão certo como o destino da humanidade ser a destruição, não combinava com ele.

'_Além da Hinata, quem poderia gostar _assim_ do Naruto?_' Sasuke se perguntava, caçoando do "aspirante a genin".

"Quem era?"

"Huh?"

"Você viu Naruto... saindo com alguém, certo? _Quem _era essa pessoa?"

"......Haruno Sakura."

Uma sensação mista de mágoa e fúria tomou conta de Sasuke. Nunca tinha imaginado que Sakura iria fazer algo assim. A mesma Sakura que daria tudo para ter um encontro com ele, que Sasuke poderia dispensar quantas vezes quisesse e sempre voltaria para ele. Não podia acreditar que Sakura o tivesse _traído _desse jeito. Claro, oficialmente eles não tinham nada. Mas ela se mostrava tão fiel a ele que...

De qualquer forma, Sasuke não entendia porque estava tão arrasado. Afinal, tinha tido tantas chances com ela, e recusado todas por espontânea vontade... certo?

Olhou para a garota que chorava agarrada a ele. De repente, era como se ele passasse a não só compreender o que ela sentia, mas também a querer lutar contra aquilo que estava atormentando a frágil garota em seus braços. E ela estava assim por causa do perdedor do Naruto. Perdedor que tinha ganhado Sakura dele, certo, mas ainda assim perdedor. Naruto podia ter ganhado Sakura, Sasuke pensou, mas para isso perdeu alguém tão mais delicada...

Por alguns instantes, ele ficou apreciando a imagem de Hinata. Instantes que de alguma forma ficaram registrados em sua memória com a precisão de horas. Nunca havia reparado em como o contorno de seu rosto era gracioso.

Sem saber por que, Sasuke se viu de repente retribuindo o abraço de Hinata, de forma protetora.

"Esqueça aquele Naruto-baka, Hinata. Onegai..."

Sasuke estranhou suas próprias palavras. Não entendeu o porquê do '_onegai_', e nem por que de repente se importava com o que acontecia com _certa pessoa_.

Ele estava apenas começando a descobrir um sentimento que talvez já estivesse dentro dele há muito tempo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N. REVIEWS! Plz

precisa-se de Reviews. MESMO! Me mande uma review e mude minha vida O.o

se bem q do jeito q sai Review pra história em português nesse site, eu nem espero nada T-T

#obs. onegai: por favor

SOBRE O FINAL DA FIC, well...

Sim, eh uma coisa ambígua. Dah pra considerar SasuSaku pelo lado do Sasuke, ou SasuHina, pelo lado d qm vc quiser. _Certa pessoa_ ?

A mesma coisa sobre o 'sentimento' do Sasuke-kun, há q uma possibilidade de interpretação.

Anyway, repito, reviews. eh a primeira vez q eu tento escrever alguma coisa... séria?

num sei, eu axo q eu me dou melhor com nonsense.

Review, por favor, nem q seja pra aloprar, tah bom?

¨¨ ignorada por todos ¨¨


End file.
